In the United States, most residential or light weight-building systems employ wood or metal rafters, which extend from six to twenty-four inches beyond the outer wall. The outer wall is typically constructed of masonry or wood construction. Typically, the rafters and the sub-fascia (a member that connects the rafter ends together) support roof decking which forms the base of the roof. Shingles or other roofing materials cover the roof decking. Typically, the entire area from the lower edge of the roof decking to the upper portion of the outer wall of the building structure is covered with a cornice assembly, usually made of wood or wood covered with aluminum or vinyl. Aluminum or vinyl is a preferred material because of the high maintenance of wood trim pieces, which require repainting every few years (but in fact, vinyl cannot be painted at all). A fascia, usually the upper trim member of the cornice assembly, typically covers the sub-fascia or the outer portion of the rafter ends. This fascia protects the sub-fascia or rafter ends from the elements, and provides a decorative cover. The soffit, another trim member of the cornice, typically extends horizontally between the bottom inside edge of the fascia to the upper portion of the outer wall. The third trim member of the cornice assembly, known as the frieze, is a decorative member that starts at the soffit and runs down the outside surface of the top of the outer wall. The frieze is usually made of the same material as the fascia and soffit.
One problem associated with decorative and protective cornice assemblies is the labor required to install the several component parts, such as the fascia, the soffit, the frieze, and decorative moldings associated therewith. A second problem occurs when wood is used, which may rot and which requires regular repainting. A third problem is denting of aluminum products, and a fourth problem is expanding and contracting of aluminum and vinyl. Numerous fastening means, such as nails, staples, and the like must be used to attach the component parts together and/or to the building. This practice adds significant time and expense to the construction of a conventional building structure.
In addition, a problem associated with aluminum or vinyl cornice assemblies is the shearing of the fasteners used to fasten the cornice assembly or the enlarging of the holes created for fastening the assembly to the building structure. This shearing/enlarging problem is due to the relatively large amount of expansion and contraction due to temperature or moisture variations, which also causes buckling of the aluminum or vinyl material. As a result, the cornice assembly may become detached from the building structure or may appear warped.
In the past, a cornice assembly has had to be fabricated in place. Each portion of the cornice assembly is attached to the building individually. When a wood backing is used in conjunction with vinyl or aluminum assembly, yet another aspect of the assembly must be attached individually. This process is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and difficult to attain professional looking results.
A known method of manufacturing articles which have a lineal profile and a constant cross-section is called pultrusion. Pultrusion is the opposite of extrusion. It is a continuous pulling process in which rovings or strands of fibers are impregnated with resin and are then pulled through a heated die which cures the resin while also providing the cross-sectional shape to the piece. The cured piece is cut to length as it comes off the line. See, for example, “Pultrusion for Engineers” (Trevor F. Starr ed., CRC Press, 2000), which is hereby incorporated by reference. Pultruded material can be colored during manufacture, but unlike vinyl, also has surface that can accept and permanently retain paint.
Therefore, pultrusion is desirable to provide an improved method for the manufacture of the cornice assembly (or other trim members used in home construction), to protect the interface between the roof decking and the upper portion of the outer wall of a building structure. Pultrusion would provide a cornice assembly that minimizes structural instability by eliminating expansion and contraction of the cornice assembly and minimizes the use of fasteners while providing a less labor-intensive fabrication process. In addition, a pultruded cornice assembly is desirable to reduce production and labor costs, including the elimination of the need to paint the trim after assembly—although painting remains an option if color change is desired.